


We should be dancing

by CaptainCiella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy birthday Tendou Satori 2020, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Jazz dance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: After a long day, the two of you put on some jazz, swing music in the living room to relax and sometimes dance on the rhythm of the music — at least that’s what you try to do.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 23





	We should be dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for [tbsranpo](LIEN) on Twitter
> 
> J'espère que t'apprécieras, c'était très cool d'écrire sur Tendou, je crois que je l'apprécie un peu plus, j'espère que c'est pas trop OOC mais bref... voilà <33
> 
> _
> 
> She tweeted she dreamt about Tendou, and I wanted to write a fic where Reader and her partner danced, so yeah, it was the perfect opportunity to write something -- and I found out it was his birthday on May 20... yeah, perfect opportunity.
> 
> and yes i know it's published on may 19 but i wanted to get it published around midnight but i'm too tired and i don't want to forget it tomorrow please don't judge me

After a long day, the two of you put on some jazz, swing music in the living room to relax and sometimes dance on the rhythm of the music — at least that’s what you try to do.  
  
He has an unexpected and untapped sense of rhythm coupled with his natural agility to move his body as he wants; he leads you in the dance and gives you confidence in your steps, somewhat between foxtrot and waltz; you’ve seen videos of couples dancing but for your inexperienced eyes, they seem so similar — you try to reproduce them when you dance with him. You know the steps in foxtrot and waltz are way more difficult and technical than they look and you envy all these dancers for putting an amazing performance showcasing their talents; you wish you could take some lessons very soon, maybe with him as he seems to enjoy dancing. He’s playful and creative in his steps contrary to you — you always have a split second of hesitation on which foot to move before he erases all your turmoil by guiding you. When you look at him, you even suspect him having taken a few dance classes when he was younger but he told you he spent his whole life playing volleyball. You learned later from his friend Ushijima that the court was his heaven, and although you don’t really understand why he didn’t pursue it, you’re supportive of his current life choice — after all, if he continued on the volleyball pathway, you would have never met him. Still, it’s a shame he didn’t pursue as he could’ve reached a professional level with appropriate training.  
  
When your eyes lock on his for a short while, it’s surreal, the time stops for a few seconds, he knows the perfect timing to make you turn on the rhythm of the music — then he softly pulls you into a brief embrace before holding your hands and guide you to a more formal form of dancing.  
  
There’s no time for speaking, there shouldn’t be when you’re dancing but it’s surprising as he’s talkative by nature. You’ve gotten used to ever since you started playing jazz music in the evening — you don’t remember exactly when but it had been a while. Though neither of you speaks, laughs and chuckles aren’t excluded as you sometimes step on his foot or get suddenly so close to each other you almost kiss; you wouldn’t mind, you want to but the moment never presents.  
  
He’s hard to read and know what he wants at a given time, while he easily reads you like an open book and it frustrates you. He seems to understand you more than you do yourself while you struggle to ask him things even though he encourages you to do so and not be afraid of his answers. He knows you by heart, your likes and dislikes, what you want and what you don’t, while you always see a different side of him every day — and that’s what you love about him, his ability to surprise you every time.  
  
You don’t fear his reaction, you’re just too shy and to seem stupid in front of him, even though you know he’ll never judge you. But he’s just too smart for you, he knows and teaches you so many things, he presents you a different point of view of the world, this simple fact unsettles you.  
  
When the music ends, he holds your hands a bit tighter and smiles at you, thanking you for sticking with him — you smile back shyly.  
  
“I was thinking...” you say. “Since you like dancing... would you like to take some dance classes?”  
  
You fear his reaction for a split second, what if you unintentionally insulted him, implicitly telling him he was bad at dancing?  
  
“I would love to,” he replies. “I’m glad you asked,” he says with a grin. “You hardly ask for anything.”  
“I know,” you say. “You always know what I want, you don’t have to ask after all.”  
“It’s not that I know, I just remember,” he says with a wink. “You know when we started dating? I used to ask you so many questions on what you like and want.”  
  
You grin at the memories of him bombarding you of questions, from your favourite food to favourite spot to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon.  
  
“That’s true, but you just seem to know me.”  
“Trust me I just remember. I didn’t know you wanted to take dance classes,” he chuckled.  
“I do,” you say with a blissful smile.  
“You’re not forcing yourself to dance with me?” he asks, concerned.  
“Not at all! I enjoy it very much,” you say, getting closer, your eyes locked into his. “Although I’m not very good.”  
“There’s no way you’re bad,” he whispers, his hands travelling to your waist, your arms naturally wrapping his neck. “I’m glad you enjoy.”  
  
Even when there’s no more music, he manages to take you on a slow dance, more intimate and less hectic than your somewhat duo on jazz music.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm sorry if it was a bit OOC, it's my first time writing on him... and although I didn't appreciate him when I first watched Haikyuu, I came to appreciate him when I watched a second time...


End file.
